The way I loved you
by Marina Nz
Summary: ADAPTACION, Bella se quiere alejar de Edward. El le rompió el corazón. OneShoot. /6minuteswithjoe


**The way I loved you**

**.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **La historia pertenece al _fotolog _/6minuteswithjoe. Yo solo me encargue de adaptarla a los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**The way I loved you**

**.**

—Debo decirte algo Bella— Quebró nuestro incomodo silencio mi madre, quien se levantaba rápidamente de su asiento.  
— ¿Si? ¿Qué me dirás? ¿Qué por fin nos mudaremos y seremos felices lejos de las malas personas? — Contesté con sarcasmo, aunque ese era el plan perfecto, alejarme de aquella maldita ciudad e irme lejos… por siempre.  
—Algo parecido— Rió llenándome de intriga.  
— ¿Eh? — Fue la primera reacción que tuve, confusa. En un pestañar ya estaba de pie esperando ansiosa como una niña a que mi madre soltara de una manera más coherente lo que había dicho.  
—Este último mes no te he visto muy bien y no quiero que estés el resto de tus días así, por eso mañana mismo viajaras a la ciudad de Canadá para que termines allí tus estudios— Si bien no faltaba mucho para que acabe el colegio pero lo que podía llegar a hacer mi madre, por verme sonreír otra vez, era impresionante.  
— ¿De veras? ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! —Mi voz nuevamente se tornaba viva, corrí a mi madre para darle un fuerte abrazo de agradecimiento.  
—De nada hija, solo quiero que te tomes un descanso, pasaste muchas cosas aquí ¿Cierto? Ve a empacar tus cosas— Sonrió intentando de evitar el llanto, sabía cómo era ella.  
—Si, ya está oscureciendo, será mejor que me de prisa— Le sonreí una vez más antes de retirarme.

Salí corriendo lo más rápido que mis piernas me lo permitían, sin quitar aquella enorme sonrisa de felicidad de mi rostro. Llegue a mi alcoba y lo primero que hice fue desplomarme sobre mi enorme colchón de plumas, aquella sensación de libertad y felicidad absoluta recorría nuevamente mi cuerpo, estaba entusiasmada con la idea de irme de allí de una buena vez.  
Mis pensamientos alegres fueron interrumpidos por el ruido chillón de mi celular, un mensaje había llegado, no tuve mejor elección que caminar hasta el aparato y abrir el mensaje.  
—No me ignores más de esa forma, por favor, las cosas no pueden continuar de esta forma, necesitamos arreglarlas— Y otra vez era él ¿Cuándo iba a entender que lo quería borrar de mi vida? Al parecer nunca.  
— ¡Elimina mi numero Edward! — Fue lo único que conteste y apague nuevamente el aparato, sabía cómo era él y luego de recibir aquel mensaje me llamaría, pero no se lo permití.  
Intente volver a aquella nube de felicidad mientras guardaba cada prenda de ropa en mis valijas. Al finalizar aquel trabajo agotador, seguí con los libros y cuadernos, a guardarlos en un buen sitio. Listo, dos horas luego de empacar ya estaban mis cosas listas.  
— ¡Bella, la cena esta lista! — Grito mi madre desde el comedor… de mi alcoba podía apreciar el delicioso aroma de su comida.  
— ¡Bajo enseguida! — Respondí de la misma forma y salí corriendo por las escaleras hasta llegar al comedor, allí se encontraba un plato con comida exquisita en mi lugar diario.

—Extrañare esto— Exclamé con la boca llena de comida.  
—Vamos, dentro de unos meses dirás lo mismo a allá y te acostumbraras a la comida que te prepararan— Carcajeo.  
—Pero ninguna cocinara como tú, entiéndelo— Alude con una sonrisa la cual ella devolvió. — ¿Quieres que lave los platos por ti? — Pregunte al ponerme de pie.  
—No, yo los lavare, ya es tarde, será mejor que fueras a descansar ¿No?  
—Si, ya es algo tarde… mañana será un gran día— Sonreí ampliamente. —Adiós— Bese su mejilla y subí cuesta arriba las escaleras hasta el baño para lavarme e irme a dormir.  
Hice a un lado las sabanas para meterme dentro de ellas y cubrir mi cuerpo. Apagué mi lámpara que se encontraba sobre la mesita de noche para asegurarme de tener unos dulces sueños.  
Sin poder encontrar el sueño, sin poder dejar de recordar a cada persona que abandonaría en aquel sitio no tuve mejor idea que prender mi celular para encontrarme en lo cierto, 20 llamadas, 35 mensajes y 5 mensajes de voz de Edward, los borré sin siquiera oírlos o leerlos.  
— ¡Mañana iré a Canadá! — Le envié a mi mejor amiga, Alice.  
— ¿En serio? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? — Respondió al poco minuto que le envíe.  
—Terminare mis estudios allí… no mucho tiempo— Envié.  
— ¿Y recién ahora me avisas Bella? ¡Podríamos habernos juntado, no lo sé! — Por la forma en la que escribió, sonaba molesta.  
—Lo lamento. Mi madre me tomó por sorpresa y no tuve tiempo para avisarte.

—Ok, ok, te perdono –rió– pero llámame en cuanto llegues ¿Si? Quiero saber como estas.  
—Si, lo haré— Detestaba no poder despedirme de mi mejor amiga. —Ya debo dormirme, mañana por la mañana tomare el vuelo.  
—Descansa ah y… este… ¿Sabe Edward que te irás?  
—No, el no tiene porque saberlo ya demasiado daño fue el que me hizo. Que descanses tu igual, te quiero— Hablar precisamente de él no era una buena idea, por esa razón apague el celular y programe mi despertador 6:00 am.  
Me puse en una posición cómoda y cerré los ojos para hundirme en un profundo sueño.  
A la mañana siguiente me despertó el molestoso ruido de mi despertador, lo odiaba. Tome mis prendas de vestir, que se encontraban en mi escritorio, y camine hasta el baño para darme una ducha reconfortante.  
Al salir ya vestida, mi madre se encontraba cargando mis cosas en su camioneta.  
— ¿Quieres que te ayude? — Pregunte al ver que casi todo estaba en el interior del vehículo.  
—No hija, hace frío, estas recién bañada y te resfriaras, toma algo… aún queda tiempo.  
—Gracias.  
De hecho apetito no tenía, me senté en el sillón… pensé y pensé y solo rondaba Edward en mi mente ¿Por qué? ¿A caso no era lo que siempre había querido? ¿Largarme de una vez por todas de aquel lugar y alejarme de él? Mientras mi madre conversaba con mi molestosa vecina tome una hoja y un lápiz… para escribirle una carta a él.

_Sé que últimamente las cosas no marcharon bien entre nosotros, ya no me saludas ni me miras ¿Qué te sucede? ¿No podemos tener una amistad? ¿Por qué terminamos así? Me duele ignorarte pero tú lo haces seguido ¿No? De todos modos será la última vez que sufriremos así, o yo sufriré. Esta es la manera más cobarde que encuentro para despedirme pero no halló otra, entiéndeme.  
Fue maravilloso el tiempo que pase contigo, me hacías sentir viva y amada y cuando te decía que eras lo más grande que me había dado la vida… no mentía, de hecho… aún te amo, sí, pero mi corazón no quiere sufrir más. Hoy partiré a Canadá por un tiempo extendido, solo quiero que sepas que nunca amaré tanto a alguien como TE AMO a ti.  
Bella._

Doble la hoja y la lleve en mis manos hasta salir afuera, donde me esperaba mi madre… y alguien más.  
— ¡Bella, por fin te encuentro! — Exclamó con alivio y corrió hacia mí,  
— ¡Aléjate de ella, miserable! — Regaño mi madre… pero solo la ignoró.  
—Hazle caso a mi madre Edward, no quiero verte— Lo rechacé con la mirada perdida en el suelo, el pensar que no vería aquellos ojos brillosos por un largo tiempo me devastaba.  
—No Bella, claro que no. Debemos hablar— Dijo histéricamente.  
—Ahora no Edward, debo irme… tal vez cuando vuelva— Fruncí el seño y le dirigí una mirada seria. —Ten— Le entregué la carta.

—Te llamaré— Sonrió pensando que nos volveríamos a ver en unas horas… pero no era así.  
—Si quieres, ahora debo irme, se me hará tarde. Adiós— Tan cortas y dolorosas fueron aquellas palabras que me daban ganas de correr a sus brazos y quedarme para siempre allí… pero ya era tarde para disculpas, había tomado una decisión.  
—Pensé que te arrepentirías Bella, estoy orgullosa de ti— Exclamó mi madre mientras me miraba por el espejo retrovisor del auto.  
—Lo odio mamá— Mentira.  
En silencio llegamos al aeropuerto de Forks, mi corazón se lleno de miedo… ya no era felicidad.  
—Ya… debes irte Bella— Dijo mi madre con su voz quebrada.  
—Si— Me acerque a ella y la abracé con fuerzas. —Gracias por esto madre— Intente sonar feliz ante el llanto de despedida.  
—De nada, te lo mereces… te mereces estar lejos de Edward, la persona que no hizo más que dañarte.  
—Lo sé, lo sé— Susurré. —Te llamare en cuanto llegue ¿Si? — Tome mi pequeño bolso.  
—Estaré esperando entonces— Sonrió, aunque sus ojos claros se encontraban ya algo rojos producto al llanto. —Cuídate mucho y no te enamores rápido— Carcajeo, yo solo la acompañé con la mía.  
—Lo haré, adiós… tú también cuídate.  
Me aleje lentamente de la escena para subirme al vuelo correspondiente.

Al sentarme en mi butaca me puse a pensar en todo lo que dejaría en New Jersey, los recuerdos que quedarían allí, las salidas, las risas, discusiones, mi colegio, mis compañeros, mis amigos, mi madre y Edward… la persona que supo hacerme feliz, enseñarme lo que es amar, el hombre que cambio mi vida, el hombre que me hizo daño y me hizo llorar, el hombre que prometí amar el resto de mis días.

* * *

**No sé qué opinan ustedes, pero a mí me encantó (L) Les recuerdo que la historia NO ES MIA pertenece a la dueña del fotolog /6minuteswithjoe, si quieren leer la historia original es esta: ****www. fotolog. com /6minuteswithjoe/8245415**** (sin espacios) La historia de Reneesme, la actualizaré en cuanto pueda. Gracias por leerme:]**


End file.
